


My Lord

by themarginalartist



Series: Sweet Dreams for the Devil [6]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: Sammy is looking for his sheep...Bendy is getting angry...





	1. Sneaking Downstairs

“I said, can I get an amen…”

Those words had left Henry with the biggest chill running down his spine and the terrible realization that there wasn’t just ink to be afraid of in the dark. Clutching his axe a little tighter, he turned to face whoever was with him in the studio, to find no one there. He took a steadying breath. It was probably his mind playing tricks on him. Except he had also seen that figure before when he had to wade through the knee high ink. Shaking his head to clear his mind he started to take a step to move on in his self appointed quest to get out of the studio when he paused sharply.

That was Sammy.

Sammy Lawrence, head of the music department, a man who was rarely seen besides when he came to deliver a new score for Henry and Joey to listen too. He had thought that the studio was abandoned save for him and the mockery of the little toon that he drew that had been created by Joey’s goddamn machine. Henry’s hands gripped tighter around the axe handle as he thought of what he was going to do to Joey when he found him. Sammy though was the last person Henry would have thought would get involved, if that was even the right term for what personality change seemed to have taken over Sammy.

Sammy had been a recluse. He hid in his office and didn’t come out for anything except to yell at someone about making too much noise. He was antisocial as hell, but damn that man could write music, churning out piece after piece for each new clip that he and Joey created. It was something magical, the music Sammy created, it was a shame that he seemed to have completely lost his former self.

Suddenly something bumped into his foot causing him to turn and look wildly about. Except nothing was out of place. Covering his eyes with his left hand he breathed in and out for a few seconds to calm his racing mind. Steadied, he continued forward, deeper into the studio.

Finding another boarded up area he took to swinging his axe down onto the boards to clear a path. It was incredibly dark in here. He could barely make out the heavily decorated wall stating the area he was in was the music department. He didn’t fancy looking around too much, especially since he knew that just downstairs was the door to lead down one of the main hallways to exit the studio. Entering the staircase, he firmly put that plan to rest for the moment, it was completely flooded. Noticing a switch to turn on the power he flipped it causing a ruckus of noise, from generators beginning their hum, wires not correctly placed snapping with electric power, and the dim lights warming up.

Stepping just out of the doorway he paused again, leaning on a shelf on the wall of records there was another tape player that he had missed in the gloom of the studio, but there were also strange ink stains surrounding the wall of records. Curiosity calling him he edged towards them.

Suddenly a dripping inky torso with malformed head and arms reached for him and swiped at him. Quickly swinging his axe down the ink person fell apart. Three more came at him and were dispatched in the same manner. Breathing somewhat heavily from surprise and having to once again call on his training, he pressed play on the tape and slid down the wall.

“So first, Joey installs this Ink Machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak.” Henry chuckled to himself, the annoyance in Sammy’s voice was like how Henry remembered the man.

“Three times last month, we couldn’t even get out of our department because the ink had flooded the stairwell.” Henry blinked in disbelief, really what needs that much ink Joey.

“Joey’s solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically.”

Well whats the harm in that-

“Now I have this ugly pump switch right in my office. People in and out all day. Thanks, Joey. Just what I needed. More distractions. These stupid cartoon songs don’t write themselves, you know.”

Oh, that was the problem. Sammy hated when people interrupted him while he was working on his latest piece. Being forced to let people come and go would probably have caused the man to have an aneurysm which Henry was sure had happened. And what were these “more distractions” that Sammy had referred to, was something else besides the machine going on in the thirty years he was gone?

The thing that had Henry stuck though was the fact that Sammy had called the songs stupid. That was odd. Sammy, while a proud and rather reclusive individual, would never have called anything that he did stupid.

Henry, deciding not to dwell on it too long, especially with the new threat of those ink monsters creeping around, pushed himself up off the floor with the help of the axe. Stretching his back out and rolling his shoulders, he began to investigate the studio, unaware of the soulless eyes watching his every movement through their owner’s domain.

* * *

Ah yes, little sheep, you shall make the lord pleased with his prophet. It was thankless and tireless work to appease his lord, but he was but his servant. He only wished that by serving his lord so carefully that his lord would grant him his one wish. But these thoughts served no purpose now. For now he must become but a shepherd and bring his sheep home to rest.

He plodded forwards listening to the steady breathing of his sheep, only changing when the other inhabitants snuck up on him. Careful now his sheep cannot be harmed before his lord takes him.

It struck him as strange. This lost sheep, coming to graze in his pasture, was the first he had seen in quite a while. His lord having to be given other, less appealing, offerings at his alters. All that mattered was that his lord was appeased, the labels with his visage were unimportant, the content of the many cans scattered throughout his domain, even less so.

He then heard the wailing.

Pausing and looking towards the ceiling overhead, he crouched down into the shadows, covering his head where ears had once been visible. Not seeing or hearing his sheep running past him.

That stupid mockery of his lord. He wished his lord would take care of the imposter, but his lord seemed not to dwell on the fact there was another that used his image. This was the tenth time in the last week the imposter had started making that racket. Shaking beams and rafters occasionally with how loud and violent its sobs were. If only his lord would set them both free. The imposter from its binds to the living world. And him from the inky abyss of a body he claimed as his.

Eventually the imposter quieted down. Now it was time to get back to work preparing for his sheep to come to him.

* * *

Bendy had been content with simply letting Henry deal with the gliders, still mulling over what Henry had said in the room. It wasn’t like anything serious was going to happen to him, worse case he would reach an arm out from his puddle when Henry’s back was turned to take out any that came from the rear.

It never was simple was it. He remembered when it was just Boris, Alice, and the rest of his friends and him running around without a care. Boris hurt the worst when he lost him. It was funny though. He remembered grieving for his lost friend and going to the ink machine, but he could not recall what had happened afterwards. His most recent memory was Henry turning on the machine and him reaching out at Henry...

With a sudden clang, pulling him out of his thoughts, Henry was on the floor. Pulling himself back to remain undetected from whatever had hit Henry and gauge his enemy.

“Rest your head, it’s time for bed.”

Sammy, that lunatic, one of the first to be affected by that poisonous machine.

Bendy was angry in a new way. How dare he touch his creator. How dare he take him from him. Henry was his. Not anyone else’s. Bendy would make sure that Sammy paid. Following the crazed prophet, carefully sneaking downstairs after him, Bendy would make sure that Sammy would not be sacrificing any new sheep any time soon.

* * *

There he was. The sheep had finally come home. His lord will be pleased.

Dragging his sheep down the stairs deeper and further into the studio to his lord’s special chamber. Making sure that his sheep wouldn’t wake from his slumber just yet. He grabbed his supplies, ink for the circle and rope to keep his sheep from escaping his pasture.

With how plump this sheep was, his lord would possibly grant his prophet’s one wish.

Tying down the first of the knots on his sacrifice he chuckled to himself.

“I never did get that amen.”


	2. Lullabies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy is McFreakin' pissed

Bendy had followed them down the stairs to a room with a strange gate and plenty of pipes leading in and out of it. Sammy had leaned Henry up against a beam directly facing the gate and had gone into a room to the side of the beam. Bendy moved forwards in his puddle ready to start reaching out, when Sammy came back out of the room with a vat of the foul ink and rope.

Bendy couldn’t do anything now. But he wasn’t going to let Sammy get away with this.

Henry was his.

You don’t take things that belong to Bendy.

That is, unless you want to dance with the Devil.

* * *

He had slipped under the gate to search what was beyond it, having not seen any of the telltale signs or it anywhere else in the music department. Sliding down the hallway carefully listening and watching what was around him.

Then up ahead he saw the pool of ink _it_ had taken root in. He rose up out of the pool causing the other to stop in its tracks and face him. It hissed at him, warning him to not move forward.

“ **So you’re the one they put to guard the lunatic.** ” Bendy mocked it. It was the weakest one of them all. Still not something he wanted going after his creator. He received another hiss.

“ **Don’t bother. I need to discuss something with you.** ” Bendy stood his ground. It cocked it’s head to the side, intent on listening for some kind of negotiation, but that wasn’t what Bendy had in mind.

He gathered the ink surrounding him and made himself bigger and bigger and bigger until his hulking form barely fit both in the height and width of the hallway and overshadowed the others form.

“ ** _YOUR LITTLE PROPHET HAS TAKEN SOMETHING THAT BELONGS TO ME._** ” It stared at him. 

It hissed. “ ** _YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT YOU ARE NOT POWERFUL ENOUGH TO DO THAT._** ” 

A growl. “ ** _I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY._** ” 

It hissed again. “ ** _GOOD WE UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER._** ” 

It gurgled. “ ** _NO._** ” 

A growl. “ ** _YES._** ”

A hiss. “ ** _NOW YOU ARE GETTING THE PICTURE._** ” 

It burbled. “ ** _JUST ONE LAST THING, YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THE ONE IN THE CIRCLE._** ” His distorted voice rumbled out causing the other to shrink back. 

“ ** _DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?_** ” The other shivered in response. 

“ ** _THAT ONE IS MINE!_** ” Another shiver, it shrunk down on itself and started to attempt to move away faint whimpers coming from it. 

“ ** _MINE!_** ” Bendy growled out grabbing the other with a massive gloved hand. It finally seemed to understand that self preservation was a good idea, bobbing its head up and down quickly, slightly struggling against his grip.

He released the other, and it slinked away from him, waiting to be called on. He waited until it was out of sight before letting the ink he had gathered to fall off his form. He breathed heavily, arms faintly shaking as he held himself up.

Holding that kind of form for very long was difficult. But he did what he had needed to. The other would take care of Sammy. All he had to do was make sure that the other didn’t try anything after.

He may have made a deal with it, but that didn’t mean that he trusted it nor thought it would keep to it’s end of it, besides everyone likes to try and back out of their end of the deal with the Devil.

* * *

He had moved his puddle of ink back into the room when Sammy had just finished tying the last of the ropes to Henry. Using the shadows he slipped behind the beam where Henry was tied to wait out his time.

* * *

“There we go now. Nice and tight. We wouldn’t want our sheep roaming away now would we?” Henry blinked trying to focus in on the voice. Realizing it was Sammy, way to close to him, he found his arms bound to a beam in the room.

“No, we wouldn’t. I must admit I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I’m about to do seem cruel.” What was the lunatic going on about. He looked around the room, eyes stopping on the pentagram beneath his feet.

“But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me.” Henry thought he heard a faint chuckle behind him at that. Sammy though went on, maybe he had imagined it, or his still throbbing head was making things up.

“Wait. You look familiar to me… that face… Not now. For our lord is calling to us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand! And then, I will finally be freed from this… prison. This inky… dark… abyss I call a body.” Henry was rather glad that Sammy didn’t recognize him for some reason. But he didn’t understand what the crazed man was saying about his body. Yes it was deformed, but Henry wasn’t yet privy to all the secrets of the studio.

“Shhh… Quiet! Listen! I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling! Let us begin. The ritual must be completed! Soon he will hear me… he will set us free.” This Sammy was one overdramatic son of a gun. But whatever was beginning to clang around in the pipes above started to make him sweat.

Sammy plodded over to the room to the side and shut the door behind him. The speakers near Henry humming as they turned on. Henry noted that his axe had been leaned up against another thinner beam in front of him and began to struggle against his bindings.

* * *

HIs lord would be so pleased with his sheep. Yes. Soon he would be set free. His lord’s smile would be directed at him and his lord would give him what he desired.

Microphone on, he called to his lord with one of the old songs, the lullaby.

_“Sheep, sheep, sheep. It’s time for sleep. Rest your head. It’s time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you’ll be dead.”_

* * *

Bendy almost went to take out Sammy himself then and there. How dare he. How dare he sing that. How dare he use Boris’ song, twisting the words, perverting one of the happy memories of his friend. It made him sick.

But he had to hold himself back. That is what he had it for. He needed to take care of other things.

* * *

“Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me! I beg you! I summon you, ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!”

If Henry was not trying to escape from the life threatening situation he was in, he would have found Sammy’s summoning to be one of the funniest things he had heard in a long time. But that was not the case. Still wiggling, causing the rope to chafe his arms a bit he was unprepared for what happened next.

“No! My lord! Stay back! I am your prophet! I am your- **AAAAAHHHHHHH**!” Sammy screamed out causing slight feed back on the mic. Henry needed to get out now. Wiggling again, the ropes suddenly snapped and he launched forwards to grab his axe. Gliders started to rise from the ink globs on the floor but he ran past them, launching himself into an ink filled hallway.

* * *

Bendy took out the searchers closest to Henry and quickly followed him from behind, listening for it. Henry had cleared a path through the planks of wood in the hall that Bendy hadn’t bothered with. When suddenly his axe disappeared. In shock, the man had paused briefly in the junction between the ink pool and the blocked hall.

Oh so it wanted to play huh?

Bendy warped the studio as Henry finally started to move past the blocked hallway, clearing a path to freedom for him when it decided to show it’s face. It was going to learn it’s lesson.

* * *

Henry noticed a door just on the other side of the pool of ink. He didn’t want to enter it, but if that meant his freedom, so be it. Henry entered the puddle and was about halfway across it to the door when it came out at him.

Another Bendy, also malformed, different from the one he had interacted with. It reared back and began to move towards him. Henry wasted no time getting out of there.

He ran down the hall that was to the right, it hot on his heels, and dived into the room. Door slamming behind him.

* * *

It stared at the door, prey out of reach, it had planned to take the new one. The true one had never said anything about when the new one was off the circle. Finally turning from the door it began to move away, to await new prey.

“ ** _SO YOU DECIDED TO DOUBLE CROSS ME, WE HAD A DEAL, AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE THAT DON’T HOLD THEIR END OF THE BARGAIN._** ”

_It ceased to exist._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c


	3. Counting Sheep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave it alone...

The door slammed behind Henry who fell forward landing on his stomach, winding him. Between his head throbbing from being smacked with a metal object by Sammy and this landing Henry was decidedly doing not okay. Pushing himself up enough to lean up against a nearby crate in the sitting position was quite the task. He breathed out heavily as he finally got into a reasonably comfortable position. 

“Damn, that was a lot.” He touched the back of his head making sure that there wasn’t any fresh blood to be found. Not finding any he pulled his hand away. “Sammy…” He was surprised to find that he didn’t mind that the music department head was now not a figure to worry about. He was glad that Sammy was gone. Sammy had been the epitome of a lost cause. Hopefully if there was anyone else in the studio they were not like Sammy. He would hate to see the people that he had been closer to be deformed and changed by the ink, but that idea was sinking in as a probable reality. He shook his head. He didn’t need those kinds of thoughts right now. And then there was that other Bendy, deformed just like the one that he had been with, but in a different way. It had immediately started to charge at him when he had entered the ink, saying nothing to him, in his panic he ran into the hallway that had been previously blocked off. “Why did the hallway change?” He questioned out loud.

“Cause I fixed it for you.” The Bendy that he had interacted with had emerged from a smallish-sized puddle, which Henry now realized he had seen before when something had bumped his foot, and held himself a bit away from Henry.

“So you’ve been following me huh? And what do you mean fixed it?” Henry breathed out a chuckle, wincing as his chest expanded slightly to far causing the new bruises to start throbbing slightly. Bendy looked at him, with his frown turning down a bit further.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. And I fixed it, so that you could move through it, got the junk out of the way.” Bendy was not about to admit that he had been following Henry around the studio since he had turned on the Ink Machine. 

“Alright then. Thank you.” Henry breathed another chuckle causing another wince.

“You all right?” Bendy questioned, not moving from his spot, though frown increasing again.

“Took a bit of a dive landing in here and Sammy did take a pretty good wack at my head.” Bendy got visibly angry at this. “But I should be fine in a bit. Just need to sit for a little bit.” Henry stretched his hands and closed them, he missed the security of the axe, but there was nothing he could do the axe had vanished into thin air. Bendy didn’t respond, still standing where he was, frown still in place. “What happened to the other one? Why are there multi-” Henry figured he’d ask.

“Don’t worry about _it_.” Bendy cut him off. Henry was a little shocked by the attitude, but he realized that it was only fair since he’d been previously a target of the same Bendy that stood before him.

“Alright then. Are you all right?” Henry looked at Bendy with concern on his face. Bendy turned away from him.

“Just peachy.” Bendy somewhat growled out. A silence then fell over the two of them. Henry didn’t want to press his luck as far as what questions he asked of Bendy. Bendy was still upset with Henry, and he didn’t exactly know where they stood in their relationship, if you could call it that. “Why’d you come here?” Bendy whispered which sounded louder than anything in the silent room.

“Got a letter from Joey.” Henry replied causing Bendy’s head to swivel back towards him. 

“That no good son of a %@*&# sent you a letter.” Bendy growled. The censored swear caused Henry to chuckle a bit louder than he previously had making him cringe in significantly more pain afterwards as his chest throbbed. “Aight, I gotta stop making you laugh, but why would Joey send you a letter of all people.” Bendy looked over Henry’s form. “You left the studio ages ago.” Bendy wasn’t exactly pleased from what Henry could tell.

“All the letter said was that he had something to show me.” Henry stated simply, rubbing at his chest to try and smooth away some of the pain. “I figured why the heck not and came over. Didn’t expect to see any of this…” He trailed off. “How did you know I left the studio?” Henry was confused. It wasn’t like he’d left much in this place, maybe a few sketches with his name on it, unless Bendy had come into existence right after he left the studio, or one of the people that had been around told Bendy about it.

“Huh. I’m an Original. Of course I know you.” Bendy responded. Then the ink demon disappeared back into his puddle. Henry guessed that it was to mull things over or that he was sick of interacting with Henry. While he was confused by Bendy calling himself an ‘Original’ he decided that since he was probably safe here it wouldn’t hurt to take a nap. 

* * *

Bendy didn’t want to answer anymore questions. He already gave Henry more answers than he wanted to. All he wanted to do was make sure that he was alright. Noticing Henry start to fall asleep, Bendy moved out of the room. He knew the infirmary would have some medicine to help with the aches the man was experiencing and he would much rather help the man than watch him suffer at this point, besides he wanted to do that if he settled on hating the man. It was still up in the air at this point. Sliding back up the stairs he got into one of the medical cabinets and found what he was looking for. He quietly returned to the room where Henry was locked in and reached his arm out of the puddle placing the bottle of pills and roll of gauze next to Henry.

Yawning to himself in his puddle, Bendy decided to join Henry in a short nap, after all he had used a lot of energy smashing it into nothing. 

* * *

Henry didn’t know how much time had passed since he fell asleep, but he did find that there was a small bottle of pain killers and a roll of gauze next to him, and Bendy’s ink puddle was back into position, slightly closer to Henry. The dull throbbing from earlier had grown significantly worse, not that it wouldn’t fade in time, but Henry quickly swallowed two of the pills. He pocketed both the items away for later use. Deciding that because his chest still hurt, and that he was still safe, he simply settled himself back down to nap again.

* * *

The two of them surprisingly woke up again at the same time. Bendy emerged from his puddle on the floor and Henry stood up from the ground with a series of snaps and crackles from his joints.

“Well, you’re welcome to join me.” Henry proffered the demon. “If you want to.” Bendy didn’t respond to that, but also didn’t move to leave Henry’s side. “Alright then.” Henry started to move around the room and check things out, the shelves of plushies drawing his attention. Bendy looked away and huffed. He was stuck then. But he didn’t know if he was okay with it or not. Shrugging slightly he turned back to Henry who started to wander down the hallway. 

Suddenly the two heard footsteps approaching and then stopping just at the corner of the hallway.

“Hello? Someone there? I know you’re in here. Come out and show yourself.” Henry called out.

Then someone they were not expecting to see came out from behind the corner.

“Boris?” Henry quietly questioned.

Then in unison the two of the cried out, “You’re supposed to be dead!” 


End file.
